


游客

by linlinX



Series: 神明与凡人 [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlinX/pseuds/linlinX
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: 神明与凡人 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579549
Kudos: 2





	游客

安娜走神了。 

她一眨不眨地望着眼前的雕塑，年轻的女王头戴王冠，石雕的冰雪在她脚下盛放，侧后方一位骑士执剑而立，面盔下露出半张清秀的女孩脸孔。 

“……你喜欢这座雕塑吗？”柔和的嗓音在她耳畔响起。 

安娜怔住，她回过头，一位陌生的年轻女士站在她身侧。 

那位女士有着淡金色的长发，穿着雪白的纱裙，犹如古典油画中的森林仙女，眼神期待地望向她。 

安娜慌忙地问候了她一声，女士也轻轻颔首以作回礼。 

她们交换了姓名，安娜并不意外地发现，这位年轻的女士名叫艾莎。老实说，阿伦戴尔随便挑出十个姑娘，大概有十一个叫这个名字。 

“这么说，你是和朋友结伴来游玩了？”艾莎问，看了看空荡荡的周围，只有零散的几个游人走过。 

“呃，她们好像先去下一个景点了。”安娜不好意思地挠头，笑道：“我在这儿待了太久。” 

艾莎看着她，斟酌地说：“如果你不介意，请允许我带你游览这座城市。” 

“那太棒了！”安娜睁大眼，急忙叫道。 

艾莎抿唇微笑，向她递过手臂，安娜愣了愣，将手挽上去。 

她们避开游人较多的区域，沿河岸边的石堤漫步向前，两人在舒适的静默中沉思着各自的心事，过了一会儿，安娜问：“你是阿伦戴尔人？” 

艾莎望着她，轻轻点头：“这是我的出生地。” 

“喔，那你一定是浸泡在冰雪女王的传说里长大的。”安娜兴致勃勃地说：“我恐怕你对她的歌谣再熟悉不过了。” 

“你想听我讲她们的故事吗？”艾莎的唇边泛起笑容。 

“不不不，我妈妈从小就爱跟我讲冰雪女王的故事，很长一段时间我的睡前曲都是那首，我听到耳朵都要起茧啦。”安娜连忙摇头。 

艾莎垂下眼，笑容有些腼腆：“我很荣幸。” 

她们穿过人群，踏入年代古老的城堡，长年无人居住，高高的拱顶响起脚步的回音，走动间飘飞的尘絮，空旷的舞厅，暗红色的幕布拉开，锈迹斑斑的盔甲等候它的主人。 

安娜跟随着艾莎的指引，走过阿伦戴尔的街巷，旧日的广场化作热闹的集镇，艾莎对阿伦戴尔的每一处角落都了如指掌，她为安娜一一讲述今时与往日的对照，在她娓娓的叙述中，阿伦戴尔的现在与过去，恢弘画卷般铺陈展开在安娜面前。 

天色黄昏，安娜回过神来，简直不敢相信时间过得这样快。她度过了愉快得超乎想象的一天。艾莎是那样包容又温和地对待她，她迷人的风度，体贴的举止，仿佛一位再周到不过的长辈。 

“你一定累了。”艾莎打量着她的神色。 

“哦不。”安娜摇摇头，欢快地说：“我很高兴能和你一起游览这座城市。” 

“我也很高兴。”艾莎轻声说，注视她的眼睛。 

“有一件事，我能问问原因吗？”安娜的语气迟疑，她不知道该不该说，但实在忍不住了：“你似乎总在看我。” 

“抱歉。”艾莎似乎有些窘迫，她停顿片刻，低声说：“你长得很像我认识的一位小姐。” 

“如果你见到我妈妈可能也这么觉得。”安娜的脸有点红，笑道：“从小大家就说我长得像她，不过她的发色更红一点儿，我呢，不幸遗传了我父亲的黑头发。” 

“你妈妈？”艾莎神情微怔。 

“是呀，她是个不折不扣的冰雪女王、呃，阿伦戴尔迷。”安娜不好意思地笑了笑：“我的名字就是妈妈从安娜公主那儿取得的灵感，你知道，她是女王的妹妹。” 

微凉的晚风拂过艾莎发梢，她转过脸，晚霞绚丽的光辉映照在她白皙的脸颊。


End file.
